Lovers through time
by Loving you seems wrong
Summary: In the past, they never admited to one another that loved eachother until she died. Now in the present, can they finally love eachother, or will the same problems as before come between them? First story, review, don't flame!
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, each planet had a kingdom, each under the reign or the Moon Kingdom, ruled by a just Queen Serenity. Each planet had a Princess, all except Earth, who had two princes. Ami was the Princess of Mercury, Minako the Princess of Venus, Rei the Princess of Mars and Makoto the Princess of Jupiter. These four girls also had the duty to protect the Princess of the Moon, Serenity, called simply Usagi by the people she was close to. Hotaru, the youngest of all of them, was Princess of Saturn, Haruka, the one that could easily be mistaken for a boy, Princess of Uranus, Michiru was Princess of Neptune, and Setsuna, the oldest and wisest of them all was Princess of Pluto. Out of these four, only Hotaru was seen regularly by the others, the others needed to protect the Solar System from intruders. Hotaru would join them once her Senshi training was complete.

Earth had no princess, but two princes instead. Endymion, the older of the two would inherit the throne and was to be married to the Princess of the moon. Kiyoshi, the youngest wouldn't inherit the throne, and it was not decided who he would marry yet. These two were protected by a girl by the name of Midori. A year older than Kiyoshi, yet younger than Endymion, this girl had been able to beat the King in a sword duel at the age of 13. At that very moment, it had been decided that she would protect the two Princes, despite the fact that she had just entered her teen years. Soon, it was usual to see Midori with both Princes. A genius of work, she still had that childishly way of looking at life.

As the years passed, a deep friendship was developed between Midori and Kiyoshi, which later transformed itself into love. Not sibling love, but love between two people of opposite gender. But neither could admit the fact that they had fallen in love with each other. Whenever teased by one of the Princess from the other kingdom, with whom she had developed a strong friendship, Midori would always saw the same thing. "I am not royalty; it wouldn't be possible for us to love each other." Both Kiyoshi and Midori were blind to the fact that they loved one another.

As the years passed, Endymion and Kiyoshi began to spend more time on the Moon, always with Midori close behind them. Midori was now 18, Kiyoshi was 17, and Endymion, the oldest was 20 already. Soon, Princess Serenity's 16th birthday came around. There were much preparation to be made, and Midori started spending less time with the boys, helping more often inside the Palace. The boys had become old enough to protect themselves, both able to wield swords with the same talent that Midori could.

During most of the celebration, Midori stayed back. She watched the others danced, a light smile on her face, hiding the fact that watching Kiyoshi get closer to Minako was breaking her heart. She repeated to herself that she wasn't royalty and that it was best for him to dance with a Princess, yet could not help but feel a pang of jealousy at seeing them together. But what we know had to happen, happened.

The Negaverse attacked, their goal simple. Destroy the Moon Kingdom. Without a single word to anyone, Midori took charge, ordering people around. She heard Kiyoshi yell her name, but she ignored it. She pressed on the stone on the ring she always wore. In a bright flash of green, she was clad for a fight, her sword at her hip. Without a last look towards the palace, she jumped in the fray, battling to hold the enemy away. Everything passed in a flash for both her and Kiyoshi after that. There was a scream behind Midori, and when she turned around, an enemy was attacking Kiyoshi. And he was loosing. Without second thoughts, she ran towards them, as fast as she could. She saw Kiyoshi fell, then the enemy's sowrd coming down towards him. She jumped between the two, dropping her sword, arms extended beside her. The opposite sword passed through her stomach, and she looked down at it, almost in shock. Faintly, behind her, she heard her name being yelled. But she didn't know by who, or what it meant. Blackness clouded her vision and once the sword was pulled back, she fell down. There was a loud thump beside her as the enemy was slain, by whom, she did not know.

She could hardly hear what was said around her. But it sounded like someone was crying… She felt someone's arm around her, her body lifted somewhat off the ground. Then rocking, someone rocking back in fourth, her still in his or her arms. She couldn't see who it was, everything was getting black around her. "Tell Kiyoshi… Tell him I love him…" she whispered to the person. Then her head rolled back, and she lay lifelessly in whoever arms.

Unknown to Midori, the very person that had been holding her had been the one her last words had been directed to. Kiyoshi had tears running down his face. "I love you too…" he whispered, even though he knew she would never receive these words. He screamed in anger as she fell limp, gently placing her back down on the ground. He picked up her sword and looked angrily and hatefully at the enemies still around. He fought until the enemies were too numerous for him to fight. Before anyone could help him, he fell down, dead, close to her body.

A/n: Well hello there everyone! Glad you decided to take a look at my story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did (or didn't…) please tell me in a review! Good day to you!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Midori, Kiyoshi, the plot and this computer. Actually, the computer is my dad's… hmm…


	2. Chapter 2

Green haired shined in the light as the last note of the flute was heard, soon fallowed by the last note of a piano and a violin. Bright green eyes opened slowly, as the girl lowered the flute from her mouth. A tall woman who looked more like a man smiled at her, while the aqua haired beauty next to her nodded her head gently, violin in head.

"Very nice playing Todawa-san" stated the tall blonde.

"Thank you, Kaioh-san, Ten'oh-san" replied the green haired girl. "I must go… I shall see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course. The show is soon after all" replied the aqua haired woman. The green haired one nodded her head. She placed her flute in its case, and then left with a small wave towards the other two.

It was Midori, over a thousand years in the future, reborn as a normal child. Well, normal for now, until she was needed again. For now, she was simply Todawa Midori, a talented musician who would soon play in a concert with both Kaioh Michiru and Ten'oh Haruka. Midori paused for only a moment, letting the wind playing through her hair for a moment, then headed for her car. At eighteen, she was allowed to drive. With the money she had saved, she had bought herself a simply white sports car, much like the one Haruka drove. She turned on the radio, hood down to let the sun shine in her hair. She loved being able to feel free, to feel the wind playing in her air…

* * *

"Mamo-chan, why are we going to the airport again?" asked a young woman, blonde hair tied in two odd buns on top of her head. 

"To get my younger cousin, I told you this morning Usako" answered a young man, with black hair. They were Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi, two people deeply in love. These two were also from the same time as Midori, but unlike her, they knew about their past. None truly remembered Midori or Kiyoshi, though both knew that there had been two more in the past.

Soon enough, the young couple arrived at the airport. Both exited the car, and Mamoru loosely placed a hand on Usagi's waist. She, in return, only smiled at him. They walked in, and he guided her to the gate his cousin would arrive from. They talked for a bit, and he bought her a muffin, knowing her love for food. After an hour of waiting, a young man passed the gates. His hair and eyes were much like Mamoru's, and if Usagi hadn't known better, she would have believed they were siblings.

"Usako, meet my cousin, Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi, meet my girlfriend, Usagi" said Mamoru, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you Kiyoshi-kun!" said Usagi cheerfully.

"Pleasure's all mine" replied Kiyoshi, raising her hand to kiss her knuckles gently. Usagi blushed, and Mamoru proceeded to drag the two towards his car, standing between them. Kiyoshi smirked.

The ride back home, or rather Mamoru's home were Kiyoshi would be staying, wasn't very quiet. Usagi wanted to know more about America, where Kiyoshi was coming back from, Mamoru wanted to know how his cousin was doing in general. Kiyoshi answered each questions as best as he could.

"Mamo-chan, can we stop at the Crown Arcade?" asked Usagi suddenly. Mamoru seemed to hesitate, looking through his rear-view mirror to his cousin. Kiyoshi only shrugged.

"I don't care." Mamoru nodded and headed towards the arcade, Usagi cheering happily.

Soon, the group had reached the Ice cream parlor, which was also an arcade. Usagi practically ran inside, Kiyoshi and Mamoru fallowing silently behind her. There, Usagi's closest friends were already there. After a quick introduction, Kiyoshi and Mamoru both sat down with the girls. Minako and Makoto were both staring at Kiyoshi though he ignored them. His eyes were instead on another girl who had entered the Arcade. Her green hair reached almost to her waist, and was simply held back by a thin white ribbon, the bow hidden by her hair in the back of her head. But she hardly even seemed to notice him.

"Who's she?" asked Kiyoshi to the girls, eyes still on the green haired girl.

Ami looked at the girl and smiled. "That's Todawa Midori. She's playing a show with Michiru-san and Haruka-san in two or three weeks" she told him.

"Why? Do you love her?" asked Usagi, sounding teasing.

"I don't fall in love with girls I don't know" replied Kiyoshi, turning to look at Usagi. "But she's cute alright" he added, smirking. Minako and Makoto seemed to sink more in their seats, but the rest giggled softly. Mamoru only stared intently at his cousin, who had to hold himself not to pull his tongue out at him.

"Are you going to go talk to her?" asked Rei.

"Nope. She's leaving anyways" replied Kiyoshi.

Which was true. After ordering a milkshake to go, Midori was already on her way out. Her green eyes meet Kiyoshi's blue ones for a moment, but she didn't pause. She did smile though, and passed them with a small wave at the girls. The others replied to it, but they didn't talk.

"Why didn't you guys talk?" asked Kiyoshi.

"We're not actually friends… She goes to a private school which also doubles as a University. Plus, we only know her because of Michiru-san and Haruka-san" answered Minako with a shrug.

"I see… She seems nice though" said Kiyoshi.

"She is!" piped in Usagi. "I talked to her a few times before. She's really nice, and doesn't act like she thinks she's better than us or anything like that. I like her" she explained with a bright smile, making Mamoru and Kiyoshi chuckle while the others laughed openly. They could always count on Usagi to know someone they didn't.

After a while more of talking, they all left their different ways. Mamoru dropped Usagi at her house, before driving to his apartment.

"Say Mamoru… Have you ever gotten the feeling you know someone even though you're completely sure you don't know them?" asked Kiyoshi, breaking the silence that had formed in the car after Usagi left.

"Only once before… Why?" asked Mamoru in response.

"Just to know… I had the same feeling when I saw that Midori girl. Like I knew her from somewhere… What do you think that means?"

"Honestly? I don't know…" answered Mamoru. After that, they stayed silence, both thinking to themselves.

* * *

A/n: Well, here's the other chapter! I decided to concentrated it more on Kiyoshi so you people could see more of his personality… Leave a review please!

Disclaimer: Read the end of last chapter. I own nothing, except Kiyoshi and Midori, and the plot. I won't say this anymore, but at least I said it once.


End file.
